


Gentleness, not in the Absence of Violence (but because of it)

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/F Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Lucifer's secret self-loathing, Multi, Oral Sex, bi!Reader, bisexual reader, black reader but anyone can read, female-receiving, maze's caring anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: A body of a woman is found in Lux and you bring video evidence of Lucifer's alibi. Little do you know, you will be far more involved in this case than anyone intended. (The title is inspired by a quote from Richard Siken)
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Lucifer's Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> I write for black women because a lot of fanfiction leaves us out without even realizing it. Here's to the people who don't turn red with embarrassment, who don't have pink nipples or light eyes, and no one is running their hand through our hair. This ones for us by us. Anyone can enjoy as long as they're respectful.

The precinct was full of the usual hustle and bustle that Chloe was used to. She was even accustomed to Lucifer in all his self-absorbed glory, speaking emphatically at her. It’s not that she wasn’t listening. She was listening but in a very surface level kind of way. If he asked her what he was talking about, and he wouldn’t, she could repeat it back to him verbatim. If he asked him why the hell he was talking about the virtues of a sturdy four post bed she would have no idea. It was completely lost on her how she got to this point, but she did know that there was a woman dead in Lux and Lucifer was supposed to be giving her his alibi. Apparently Lucifer granted this woman a favor a couple of years ago which just made his alibi more necessary. If this woman owed him a debt he couldn’t be allowed on the case without an airtight alibi. Chloe sat heavily at her desk, making eye contact with Lucifer and trying to figure out how any of this mattered to the problem at hand. 

“I will admit I took some convincing. A four post bed just seemed gaudy, even for me, but it really does have some undeniably sinful uses.” 

“What does this have to do with your alibi? Lucifer, as long as you’re a suspect you cannot work on this case.” 

“It  _ is  _ my alibi.” Lucifer explained, he looked to his left and a smile spread across his face, “And here comes the proof.” 

Chloe followed his gaze to see a rather pretty woman with gorgeous brown skin walking towards them.

“Hey, Luc, um… can I ask why you want this?” you asked, holding up your phone. 

“I need an alibi for my whereabouts last night, and well this is as good as it gets.” 

Your eyes went wide as you looked from Lucifer to the Detective, “Can’t she just take my word for it?” you asked, voice high with anxiety. 

“I don’t know, can you?” Lucifer asked Chloe. 

“You can account for Lucifer’s whereabouts last night?” 

“Yeah, he was with me.” 

“More like in you.”

“Lucifer,” you smacked his shoulder.

Chloe put her face in her hands because of course that was Lucifer’s alibi, “And what’s your hard evidence for that?” she questioned. She knew what it was. Deep down she knew but she had to ask. It was her job to ask these things. 

“A video,” Lucifer answered shamelessly. 

“A video that really wasn’t supposed to be seen by the police. So if you could just take my word for it. I would really appreciate it.” 

“Don’t delete the video. My superiors might ask for it but for now, I believe you.” 

You pouted at the prospect of someone else seeing the video. You narrowed your eyes at Lucifer. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised. 

“You better, or I’m telling Maze.” 

“She spoils you,” Lucifer groaned.

“No, she’s just not amused by your bullshit, and honestly I’m beginning to agree with her.”

“This is hardly my fault!” 

“I’m counting it as your fault and you better hope no one needs to see this video.” you hissed at him. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I do need you to make an official statement,” Chloe said as she stood up, “This way,” she gestured for you to go into an interrogation room. Lucifer moved to go with you two and she shook her head, “No you stay here. I need her statement without you around.”

“Why is that?”

“Because an argument could be made that you coerced her into speaking for you if you are in the room. Now, stay here.” Chloe’s voice was far more firm than the first time she told him to stay put, but Lucifer didn’t seem to be keen on following directions. He looked to you, obviously questioning if you were alright with this. 

“It’s fine,” you assured him, giving his arm a pat before following Chloe. The interrogation room was incredibly bleak. It gave you the immediate impression that you’d done something wrong when obviously you hadn’t. Chloe gestured for you to take a seat at the table. There was a camera in the far corner that she put in position so that it could record you. She hit record and then took her seat. 

“Will you please state your first and last name?” she asked. 

You gave her your name trying to do you best to focus on her, and not glance at the camera. It was just a little unnerving to be watched like that.

“What is the nature of your relationship with Lucifer Morningstar?”

“Uh… girlfriend.” You weren’t just his girlfriend but for the sake of the question you elected not to further elaborate. You figured there was no need to dive into the fact that you were also dating Mazikeen. The thruple situation wasn't  _ that  _ complicated but you just wanted to skip the part where the Detective would be shocked and/or scandalized by your decisions. They were an odd pair but not nearly as rough around the edges as they seemed. Lucifer was as soft as it got and while Mazikeen could be prickly there was still a softness in her protectiveness of you that gave away how much she cared. The video that was proving Lucifer's innocence was taken for Maze. She was out hunting a bounty and it was a fulfillment of a request. It was common for the two of you to have sex without one member but sometimes Maze felt left out when she was away and couldn't be with the two of you. 

Chloe raised her eyebrows at that, you caught the pitying look she was starting to give you. 

"It's an open relationship," you assured. 

"Okay. And the contents of the video."

"It's a sex tape but it is time stamped. For the duration 10PM to 1AM… there's uh… multiple videos."

"We will need the videos for evidence but I will keep them under highly privileged viewing restrictions."

You figured that much would happen so in the interest of avoiding handing your phone over to the police, you elected to download the video onto an SD card. You took the card out of your pocket and set it on the table. Chloe took the card and slipped it into a little zip lock bag before putting it in her case file. Chloe moved on asking you to detail exactly when Lucifer was at your home and how long he was there. 

Lucifer was in desperate need of affection last night. He needed the kind of sex that was soft, tender in its exploration of pleasure. He came to your home a little irritable, weary from a day out helping the Detective solve crime. It was common for Lucifer to become burdened with the evils on Earth. There were times when he grew so tired of humanity's proclivity towards destruction. It usually sufficed to come to your home, have you fawn over him and cook him dinner but that night he'd needed to be loved. He needed to be reminded that there were people like you, soft people who needed to be protected. It wasn't often that Lucifer desired vanilla sex but it was also quite the sweet occasion when he did. Whoever watched that video was sure to see quite the show. 

"Alright. Thank you so much. I know this isn't ideal."

"No it's not but if it takes Lucifer off the suspect list then," you shrugged with a heavy resigned sigh. There was always a price to pay when you were dealing with the devil. 

Chloe was shutting down the camera and taking the tape it made of your statement. You found it odd that they were using such an old camera but chose not to comment on it.

"This is, um, not a part of the interview by the way. That's over. I'm just curious, how long have you and Lucifer been a thing."

"He counts four months. I count three." He counted from the moment he knew that he wanted you. You counted from your first date: You know, like a sane person. 

She nodded as if something about the timeframe you'd given her made sense. 

"What he doesn't talk about me?" You guessed. 

"Well, not by name. But um the timeframe, I just noticed he seemed happier… less chaotic."

You smiled a little. You already had a pretty alright impression of Detective Decker from the way Lucifer talked about her. She seemed really sweet. 

"Ask him about how we met. He loves telling that story." You advised. 

Chloe held open the room door for you, "I will. Thanks for coming down."

"It's no problem. Just be sure my idiot comes home to me," you joked. Lucifer was waiting for the two of you at a desk nearest to the interrogation room. You had a feeling that the person who that desk belonged to was going to furious that he’d fiddled with their things. Nevertheless, he stood with an eager smile, looking between the two of you.    
“I’m sure our little home video proved quite illuminating, Detective,” he spoke with a smug little smile. You sighed a little and tossed the Detective an apologetic look. She seemed used to Lucifer’s antics though, something you were deeply grateful for. 

“I took, Y/N’s statement. I didn’t watch your video, and I have no plans to,” She answered in a deadpan voice. If she wasn’t blushing you’d think she was entirely unbothered by the subject matter of the video. 

“Your loss, she’s a beauty in bed… and well just about everywhere else too. Pretty from all angles.” 

You rolled your eyes, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge his comment, “I’ve got to get back to work, but you behave yourself alright?” You opened your arms to him for a goodbye hug. It was a far more chaste expression of farewell than what you Lucifer usually shared but given your present company it seemed appropriate. 

He took a moment to return the embrace, but he did, he always did. “I’m not a child.” 

“I know, which makes the fact that I have to say this so very unfortunate. Come back to me in one piece, yeah?”

“I always do.”

You let him go and spared one more look at Detective Decker, “It was nice to meet you, Detective. Have a good day.” 

“Thank you, it was nice to meet you too.” She smiled politely and watched as you left the precinct. You seemed… very different from the other women she’d seen Lucifer be involved with. For one… you dressed like a woman with a job that didn’t necessitate you look like a male fantasy. It was sensible, comfortable, and still flattering. You didn’t seem incredibly keen to be all over him and yet she could still sense the deep affection the two of you had for one another. It was written all over Lucifer’s face as he watched you go. There was something gentle there, not just the infamous bachelor ogling a beautiful woman. Something about that made her feel better about Lucifer in general. She always wondered if it was sad to only have one night stands and so few genuine connections. 

“Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave,” Lucifer sighed as you were no longer in his sight, turning back to look down at Chloe. “What now?” he asked. 

“Now, I turn over Y/N’s statement to the Captain and see if we’re still on the case. I think I can spin it in our direction. After all, you know the most about the victim right now.” 

When you got home you were allowed a few hours to focus solely on your work, then your phone rang. It was Mazikeen so you answered. 

“Hello, Maze.” 

“Hey, princess. How’s it going?”   
“Well, someone was murdered in Luxe so I had to account for Lucifer’s whereabouts last night. Which meant giving our sex tape to the police… so I’ve been better.” 

“At least it’s your hottest video. You look hot as fuck in that and you know it.” 

“Yeah, but I don't want some sweaty pigs looking at it. That was for you and Lucifer alone.”

“I’ll be sure he makes it up to you. I’m on my way back.” 

“Really?” Your tone brightened upon hearing this news. Maze had only been gone for a week but you missed her terribly when she wasn’t around. The house was just so empty without her. Every time you stumbled across a hidden weapon in your home it made your heart ache a little for her. From the outside, it would be easy to think that Lucifer was the one who spoiled you the most and if you classified spoiling as over the top lavish gifts then sure he did most of that. However, Mazikeen had a way of looking after you and listening to you that was much appreciated. Your relationship was far less open at times. You were pretty sure Maze wasn’t really having sex with anyone else, though you couldn’t account for what she did when she was away on her bounty hunting trips. She liked being looked after just like Lucifer but she was quieter about it, and far less high maintenance.

“Mmhm, and I want you all to myself so tell Lucifer to fuck off tonight, I want you ready for me in the morning.”

“Yes, ma’am,” you purred, fixing the papers around on your desk, “What do you want for dinner tomorrow. I’ll pick up more groceries. Luci’s been a baby lately so he’ll be around.”

“He’s always a baby. You’re the only one who thinks he’s anything else.” 

“He just has a hard time, Maze. Give him a break. Besides, you baby him too.” 

“You’ll be paying for that when I get home.”

“Ooo you promise?” You purred. As you spoke you heard your front door. “Oh that’s probably Luci right now. I’ll call you back tonight.”

“See you soon.” 

“I’ll be waiting.

Chloe and Lucifer sat outside of a suspect’s house waiting for him to make a move. As they sat in silence Chloe remembered what you said, and figured it would be a good way to bide the time.

“How did you meet, Y/N?” Chloe asked without looking away from the suburban house they were casing out.

Lucifer gave a rueful little laugh at that, “Whatever made you ask, Detective?”

“Y/N told me to ask you.” 

“I love telling this story. When I met Y/N she called me a self-absorbed egotistical man-child,” he smiled fondly.

Chloe snorted, “I knew I liked her.”

“It was a misunderstanding. Let me start at the beginning,” he explained. 

The two of you met at a coffee shop. You decided to do your work outside of your home, needing a change of scenery. He wasn’t sure what about you caught his eye. Maybe it was your hair, or the simple fact that you were alone, beautiful, and completely uninterested in him. He couldn’t help his weakness for a preoccupied woman. Maybe it was just the rarity of it all. Women usually looked at him when he walked into any establishment, but you were occupied with your work. He went over to say hello to you, wanting a better look at your face. You seemed quite beautiful from afar and as he approached he found such a gentle beauty before him. L.A. was full of beautiful people. It was hard to really be surprised by any person's beauty anymore but there was just something about you. 

“Hello, is this seat taken?” he asked as he came over. When you looked up he was already pulling out the seat in question. You blinked in bemused annoyance as you watched him sit across from you without even waiting for an answer. 

“Well, you certainly just took it,” your voice was void of any emotion as you looked at him. It was thrilling watching your blank face appraise him as if you felt none of the physical draw that most people felt towards him. You did feel it, you would tell him later, but it was overshadowed by the annoyance you felt at a random man interrupting your work. 

He’d brushed off your annoyance easily, “You’ll have to forgive me for being so forward. I’m not often stricken with such interest in women like you.” 

You’re eyebrows shot up thinking he was giving you the usual you’re my first non-white woman pseudo-compliment, “Women like me?” you questioned. 

“Bookish. Uninterested in the world around them,” he supplied and your eyes narrowed in suspicion because you thought there was no way that’s what he meant. 

“Uh huh.”   
“My darling, might I ask. What is it you desire most?” he asked, still smiling at you like you weren’t annoyed to your wits end with him. 

“I want to finish my manuscript in peace,” you answered immediately, and didn’t even blink because it was an absolute truth and you would have said it even without his weird powers. 

Lucifer blinked confused by the interaction, “That’s  _ all  _ you want. I can’t interest you in anything else?”

“What? Do you think I wanted to be bothered with an egotistical man-child who expected a woman he didn’t even know to be absolutely enchanted with him the moment she laid eyes on him. You’re cute but I have work.” 

That was certainly a first. So Lucifer asked a very ridiculous question, “Are you simply not attracted to men?”

“I’m attracted to men just fine. I want to work.” 

“Right… well, sorry for bothering you. I hope you get all of your work done.” 

It was your turn to blink confusion as you watched Lucifer get up and leave. Interactions like that usually resulted in a man calling you a few nasty names or continuing to insist on getting your name and number. It seemed once Lucifer was aware that you really didn’t want anything to do with him, he did what any good man should do, and leave. 

Lucifer finished telling that part of the story to Chloe, a subtle smile on his lips. Chloe tossed a short lived glance at him. She didn’t want to look away from the house for too long, but she couldn’t fathom why he was smiling or how the two of you wound up together. 

“Then, of course,” he continued, “I saw her again. This time on my playing field.” 

You were in Lux to celebrate the fact that you were done with edits. The rest of the process of publishing a book would happen out of your hands. It was a cause for celebration. Lucifer would be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely giddy at the sight of you. You were dressed completely differently, obviously intending to attract attention with your outfit, but you seemed to be using that to flirt with Maze who dropped by on a whim that night. Maze looked ready to eat you up right at that moment and he didn’t blame her. You were somehow more fetching under the colored lights in the nightclub. He didn’t even realize he was going over to the two of you until Maze looked over at him. 

“Hello, Mazikeen. I trust your showing our guest a good time,” he spoke. 

Maze cut her eyes over to you with a sly smile, “What do you say, princess? Are you having a good time?”

“Uh definitely. Hey, do I know you from somewhere?” You pointed to Lucifer with the hand holding your drink. 

Lucifer gave you a little sardonic smile as he pointed to himself, “I believe you called me an egotistical man-child.” 

“Right! Yes! I remember now, at the coffee shop. So what are you stalking me now? Because I do have a taser and it hurts like a bitch.” 

“You’re in my club,” he informed you as if extremely offended. He wasn’t really there was something about how you threatened him in such an offhand manner that intrigued him.

Your eyebrows shot up, obviously impressed, “Nice place. What’s your name? I don’t wanna call you egotistical man-child all the time.” 

“Lucifer Morningstar.” 

Your eyes widened as you stared at him, “You’re the devil?”   
He nodded, “First time someone outright guessed that though. People usually assume that it’s just a name.” 

“Uh huh, well Lucifer, I’m having quite a lovely time with Mazikeen… so if you don’t mind,” you trailed off. At least you dismissed him kinder than last time.

“Right. Did you lie to me before, about being attracted to men?”

“Nope.” you chirped turning your attention back to Maze. Maze looked absolutely enchanted as she stared at Lucifer now in amazement watching him strike out with one of the most beautiful women in the club. He gave her a sour little look then turned around to find another woman to seduce. He kept his eye on you though, watching as you were practically in Mazikeen’s lap. He saw when she took you upstairs. Apparently waiting to get to her place was not an option. 

“Wait,” Chloe laughed after that part of the story was done,, “You struck out twice.” 

“She’s a complicated woman.”

“Why keep asking?” 

“Well we kept meeting!” Lucifer explained. A couple of weeks later he was looking for Mazikeen and he’d tracked her down to a nice little home in an approachable neighborhood. It wasn’t the cookie cutter suburb that other places in L.A. had. It was far more relaxed. Each house had its own personality. He knocked on the door and called for Maze loudly. 

“If you don’t open the door I will break it down!” Lucifer called in. 

Maze wrenched the door open and glowered up at him, “What do you want, Lucifer?” 

“New place? You didn’t tell me you moved out of the Detective’s place.” Lucifer ignored her question in favor of inviting himself in. Maze gave a heavy sigh closing the door behind him. 

“It was obvious she didn’t want me there. Why are you  _ here,  _ Lucifer?”

“Now I need a reason to drop in on you?” 

“Yes! I am dealing with something right now,” she growled, and then Lucifer noticed you. You were sitting on the sofa looking up at them with haunted eyes. He knew almost immediately that Maze had shown you her true face. You were wary of him. 

“You showed her didn’t you.” 

Maze visibly deflated, “I couldn’t let this go on if she couldn’t accept me for who I am.” 

“Right, and how is that going?”

“Fine actually.” 

“So those are tears of joy? The woman is horrified. I’d be doing her a favor if I took you out of here.” 

“No!” you yelped without even thinking. Lucifer turned his attention to you now, stunned by your reaction, “Please don’t take her away.” 

“How peculiar,” Lucifer tilted his head as he regarded you. He took slow steps towards you expecting you to flinch away from him, but you didn’t. You kept your eyes on him the whole time. 

“She’s not upset about me. Her sleazeball of a publisher is threatening her career if she doesn’t sleep with him.” 

“He has the rights to my work now and I can’t do anything with it if he chooses not to put it through. That’s 2 years of my life just… down the drain. I’m going to lose everything,” you put your head in your hands, devolving into another round of sobs.    
“Well that just won’t do. Since you're a friend of Maze I’ll do you one favor, free of charge,” he explained. He’d literally put the fear of the devil into that man. He got you the rights to your books back, and helped you find a better publishing house. Somewhere within there a genuine affection grew between the two of you. It started out as a friendship. You were Mazikeen’s roommate and lover so he saw you quite a bit. 

“I didn’t even realize my affections for her until it was far too late and she was all I thought about.” Lucifer admitted to Chloe. 

“Wait, you stole her from Maze?”

“Oh no, we’re sharing. Maze was more than happy to. She and I are quite close regardless to what she’ll tell you. Our first threesome was her idea.” 

“Suddenly this is too much information,” Chloe frowned, afraid that he was going to get into the gory details. 

“Calm down, I’ll spare you the juicy details. We just… became close. She likes us both and well Maze and I have a certain complicated affection for one another it all just works.” His smile was contemplative and serene. Chloe should have known that any love story with Lucifer in it wouldn’t be a traditional one. She thought an open relationship was as nontraditional as it was going to get. It bothered her a little that Maze never told her about you, but she supposed that she and Maze weren’t exactly close. Besides Maze wasn’t the type of person to talk much about her personal relationships anyway, at least not the ones that were actually important. As she thought about that she noticed a man leaving out of the house they were watching. She snatched up her binoculars to look at the man and confirm that he was her suspect. She was back in work mode waiting until the man drove off to start her car and follow him. 

Maze opened the door to the house, dropping her duffle bags of weapons and clothes to the floor. She stood in front of the door for a moment expecting to hear you coming to greet her like you always did. You always jumped right into her arms when she came home. She took a glance at the time on her phone and decided it was a bit early, maybe you were asleep. She went to the bedroom expecting to find you tangled in the covers, maybe with Lucifer at your side. Instead she found something much worse. The bedroom was a mess. There were things knocked over and the window was broken from the outside. Maze was immediately rushing out back towards the door while she called Lucifer. 

Lucifer was sitting at the precinct, watching from behind a two way mirror as Chloe interrogated the suspect. There was something off about him. He hadn’t asked for a lawyer, and he was giving Chloe the most smug little smirk. They caught him trying to dump the murder weapon, and some bloody clothes. It was pretty much an open and shut case by this point. Anyone in their right mind would be asking for a lawyer right now not playing games with a detective. Chloe had him sit this interrogation out because she thought his motivations were personal. It was no coincidence that there was a body dumped in his club. It had to be with the purpose of making Lucifer look suspicious. His phone rang as he watched the interrogation. He saw it was Maze and answered.    
“You’re home, I’m surprised you called. I thought you’d be three fingers deep in Y/N by now,” He greeted. 

“She’s missing. Someone broke in and fucking took her. What the fuck are you good for, Lucifer?! You are supposed to look after her when I’m gone! How did you let this happen?!” Maze shrieked at him.

Lucifer was out of the room with the viewing window an bursting into the interrogation room like a bullet. Chloe jumped startled by his sudden loud intrusion. 

“Y/N is missing,” Lucifer blurted out. 

Chloe’s eyes were wide with shock. She had no idea what to say or what to do for exactly one second and in that breath of a pause the suspect started laughing. It was a hysterical laugh that broke through the tense moment like a stone through glass. Lucifer shifted his gaze to him and in a few short bounds he was across the room and grabbing the man up by his collar. 

“Where is she?”he growled. 

“You took something of mine, and now I’m taking something of yours.”


	2. Abducted

You were in a cold room with a concrete floor. As you cracked your eyes open you felt a throbbing pain ripple through various points in your body. Despite that, you took survey of your surroundings. The window on the far side of the room was small and high up. You looked up at the ceiling and noticed wooden beams stretching across the ceiling. It was entirely possible that you were in a basement. You struggled to get up from your side. Both your hands and feet were bound. You took a look at your ankles and saw duct tape. Your brain was moving a mile a minute. Maze once went on a weird spree of teaching you how to get out of certain bindings. It was shortly after Lucifer helped Chloe with a homicide case in which a woman was abducted and held in the middle of the city. The only thing keeping her from freedom were her bindings. Bright side was this was duct tape, you could break these binds without having to break any of your appendages. You remembered Maze telling you the easiest way out of handcuffs without a bobby pin was to break your thumb. You could get out of this, but you needed to know what was waiting for you on the other side. You struggled to get your hands around to the front of you so that you could use your hands to brace yourself as you stood up. Once you were up you managed to hop closer to the far wall. You jumped up stealing glances at the world outside of the house you were being kept in. There wasn’t much. You could see a fence, the grass around the window was brown and overgrown so you weren’t in the suburbs. There was every chance that you were in an abandoned house somewhere, so even if you got out you wouldn’t know where you were or where to go for help. As you jumped you heard the floorboards creak above you. Steps were coming your way so you hurried as fast as you could back to your original position. 

Lucifer sat in the precinct seething. There were no leads and when he tried to force the suspect to tell him where you were he nearly lost it and snapped the man’s neck. The suspect’s terms were simple, his freedom for yours. Either they dropped all of the charges in the next 24 hours or the person who had you was going to kill you. Chloe had done a lot of yelling to get Lucifer to let the man go. Had she not been in the room he probably would have shown him his devil face and gotten it over with. Instead he was sitting in the chair beside Chloe’s desk, fuming.

There was far off commotion in the precinct and it seemed to be rapidly coming closer to him. Lucifer looked up just in time to receive a punch in the face. Maze had finally made it to the precinct and she was ready to tear him limb from limb. 

“You bastard! You fucking useles piece of shit!” she yelled kicking him in the chest and sending the chair he was sending in backwards, “What are you fucking sitting here?!” She scrambled on top of his grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. An officer tried to grab Maze from behind but she threw her head back so that she hit his nose. The officer promptly let her go. She lifted Lucifer up one more time, looking at his bloodied face. It occurred to her then that he was completely pliant. He was fighting with her at all, he wasn’t even moving to protect himself.

“Why are you fighting me?” she demanded. 

“What’s there to fight? You’re right.” Lucifer said simply. 

Chloe came running out of the lab with Ella, “Hey! Cut it out! This isn’t helping!” 

Maze dropped Lucifer and stood up again, looking at Chloe with her lip curled in disgust, “Then what will. He is so busy playing detective with you, he couldn’t do the one thing I asked of him. I asked you to do one thing!” she turned to growl the last part at Lucifer. 

“I need pictures of Y/N. We need to hope that someone has seen her. Until the, we work this like a case,” Chloe spoke firmly, “Unless of course the two of you can’t handle it and you need to remove yourselves.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Maze vowed. 

“Good. We need to figure out who McKinny’s accomplice is. If we figure out the who, we are one step closer to finding the where.” 

“You have a guy in here?” Maze asked, angry rekindling in her voice again as she threw a fiery gaze at Lucifer, “And he’s not being tortured.” 

Chloe stepped up closer to hiss at them so that the rest of precinct wouldn’t, “You are not in hell anymore you cannot torture people for information.” 

“Get in my way, and I will tear you limb from limb,” Maze promised. 

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer barked at her. She didn’t turn, instead continuing to stare Chloe down like she meant to make good on that statement immediately. Lucifer got up and grabbed Maze’s arm, pulling her away from Chloe and closer to him. 

“I am sorry that this has happened, but the Detective is doing her job and the longer you throw this tantrum the longer Y/N is missing.” 

Maze was seething with absolute hatred staring up at Lucifer. He felt himself soften to the pain in her eyes. He knew how much you meant to Maze. He knew better than anyone else that Maze didn’t trust a soul but she trusted you. He really did have one job, Maze’s only condition in this relationship of yours. She only asked that he looked after you when she was away, and he had failed. 

“You don’t care about her like I do,” Maze spoke between clenched teeth. 

He pulled her closer making him loom over her just a bit more, “She means more to me than you can even imagine. And we are wasting time.”

“You look for pictures to post up like she’s a lost pet. I guess that’s all she is to you anyway. I’m going to go find her.” Maze snatched away from Lucifer and as she passed Chloe she threw a nasty look her way. 

Chloe hurried over and grabbed the tissue box from her desk, “Fuck, Lucifer, she got you good.” 

“Don’t worry about me. Where do we start the investigation?” 

“Get a picture out to missing persons so they can get the message out. Meanwhile I’m gonna talk to the Captain to see if we can strike some kind of deal,” Chloe explained, already walking towards the Captain’s office. 

Lucifer watched Chloe disappear out of sight towards the Captain’s office which meant that McKinny was alone and free for Lucifer to interrogate. He slipped into the room without being seen. McKinny looked at him as if he had won, as if he had any idea the kind of person he was dealing with. He would learn though. He would learn that he had meddled with the devil. A choice he would regret very soon. 

“Hello, McKinny,” he spoke with a sinister smile, grabbing the man up by his collar. The smug look McKinny wore all this time vanished as Lucifer lifted him with inhuman strength and threw him against the furthest wall. 

“Doesn’t feel good does it? Having someone take away your girl,” McKinny gritted out as he sat up against the wall. 

That gave Lucifer a moment of pause, “I was Madison’s husband. Imagine my surprise when I came home and she was just gone. Dropped off the face of the earth… well I guess you don’t have to imagine now, do you?” 

Lucifer snatched the man back up, bringing him eye level so he could see in great detail exactly who he'd fucked with. Horror took over McKinny’s smug features as he beheld the devil. A being he thought to be nothing more than superstition before that moment. 

“Where is Y/N?” Lucifer demanded.

Chloe returned to her desk to tell Lucifer that the Captain wasn’t going to make a deal. When he wasn’t sitting there her heart dropped. She’d barely made it a step before she heard screaming from the interrogation room. She cursed and sprinted over to the room only to see Lucifer just walking out of it. She shoved past him opening the door, expecting to see a lifeless body. Instead the man was balled up in the corner, petrified.When she turned around to confront Lucifer about what he’d done, she found that he was already gone. 

Lucifer was on the phone with Mazikeen telling her everything he knew, “The partner’s name is Thomas Richardson. I want him alive when you find him.” 

“Whatever,” Maze snapped. 

“Mazikeen-”

“Save it.” she hung up. Maze knew how to find people, it’s what she did for a living. She could find the bastard that had you, and when she did she would peel the skin from him while he begged for death. She would not grant it to him so easily. He would plead for death long before she gave it to him. Then after she found you, and you were safe she would deal with Lucifer. All she ever needed was a name and she would find him and you. 

You had only been threatened with bodily harm at this point. The man that stood across from you seemed at his wits end with worry. He was holding his phone tighter and tighter by the minute and you were betting that the call he was supposed to get hadn’t come. You understood the stakes though. He had 24 hours to get a call or else you were dead. It didn’t seem like your death would end his worry, so he didn’t seem to be excited about killing you.

“What happens after you kill me?” you asked, voice hitched with how hard you’d been crying just moments before. Maybe you could reason with him. He didn’t seem to want to kill you, maybe you could save your life and possibly his. 

“Shut the hell up,” the man growled at you, his eyes wild and blue as he glared down at you red faced. He looked every bit like a wild man, crazed with fear and uncertainty. You shrank back instinctively.

Yet, you kept talking, “If you kill me you will have two very dangerous people who will stop at nothing to kill you.” 

“Shut up!”

“If you let me go though, you’ll have a chance to run. I’ll ask them to leave you alone,” you tried to bargain. He hit you with a hard back hand, it put the taste of rust in your mouth. Your lip was busted and bleeding. 

“When they come for you, I hope that Lucifer and Mazikeen tear you apart you worthless piece of shit!” you yelled, voice shrill with sobs. He lunged at you again and you shrieked flinching away from him, closing your eyes so you wouldn’t have to see the blow coming. The hit never came and instead you heard knocking upstairs. You slowly opened your eyes and saw him. His back was turned to you and the knocking happened again. He scrambled taking a roll of duct tape. He tugged off a length of it and sealed it over your mouth. The knocking grew more insistent. The man ran upstairs to get the door. The moment he put on the duct tape you started licking it, wetting the adhesive with your saliva to loosen it. You could hear a cheerful voice talking outside. You couldn’t make out what they were saying, but you were desperate for help. The sun was setting and you didn’t know if they were counting from the moment they took you or from the next light. If it was from the moment they took you, then you had hours. You did your best to make space between your mouth and the duct tape. You heard the door close and you knew you missed your chance. Yelling now would just alert your captor to the fact that you weren’t as sufficiently gagged as he thought. You started crying again, letting your head rest against the hard cement floor. You knew you should have faith in Lucifer and Mazikeen. They wouldn’t rest until they found you. They wouldn’t let you die here… and even if you did maybe you could take solace in the fact that Lucifer wouldn’t allow this man to hurt anyone else. 

It was easier to pretend you weren’t there on the floor, especially when you were feeling panic set in. You could wrap yourself up in a memory.

Lucifer didn’t leave L.A. often, but when he did he always asked for a plethora of sexy pictures and other things. You  _ could  _ be sexy, it was just that being silly came to you more naturally. Lucifer’s favorite video of you wasn’t a sex tape. It wasn’t even particularly naughty if you disregard the outfit you were wearing. He wanted to see you in the new set he bought you and while he’d been expecting a sexy little teaser of what was waiting for him when he came home, what he got was you dancing like an absolute dork to an 80s playlist. 

Lucifer was watching that video while he waited for Maze to get done torturing an accomplice of Thomas Richardson. The video usually cheered him up, seeing your bright personality mixed with all the sexy little things you were keen on partaking in. Your silly little dance moves and the sound of Maze’s laughter in the background was in harsh contrast to the dark porch he stood on. The camera kept shaking because Maze was laughing at your antics. 

“Lucifer come back soon before I decide to keep her to myself,” Maze spoke, turning the camera back towards herself, you were singing loudly in the background. 

Maze walked out of the house, wiping her bloody hands off on a rag before tossing it back in the house, “Got an address. Let’s go.” She informed him in a short voice. He led the way back to his car wordlessly. It was more convenient than Maze’s motorcycle. Maze was silent in the car, glaring out into the night as it sped past her. She only spoke to tell him what directions to take. Lucifer felt compelled to speak. If Maze had her way she’d lock you up in the tallest tower to keep you safe.    
“This is all my fault,” he began. 

“Yes it is,” Maze agreed immediately, “You are constantly playing hero to people who don’t matter but when we need you, when we really need you, you’re nowhere to be found.”

“Maze,” he called her name, glancing over at her cross expression. 

“If anything happens to her I’ll never forgive you.”

“If something happens to her I will never forgive myself.” Lucifer vowed, focusing on getting to you. He wasn’t sure he’d forgive himself even if he did make it on time. This was all because he was the devil. Granting favors is what he did, and he granted a favor that took someone’s love away from him. Nevermind that it was a choice that the lover made. Everyone blamed him for their problems and he was beginning to believe that maybe he had a bigger hand in them than he thought. It truly seemed that no good deed of his went unpunished. He never meant for you to get hurt. 

You were staring at the dark window trying to figure out your next move. It was time for you to get out of your bindings. You spied a loose wooden beam in the corner, you could possibly break it off and use it as a weapon. The window was too high up for you to burst through and climb out so you would have to take the offensive. You lifted your arms up as high as they could go and brought them down towards your chest as hard as you. It took more than one try but eventually the duct tape tore. You pulled the duct tape off of your legs next and then your face as you scrambled over to the corner of the room. Adrenaline made your hands tremble as you seized the piece of wood with all your strength and used your bodyweight to yank it away from the rest of the beams. The momentum of your pull made you fall back on your butt. You had it, though, and now you were plotting. You needed to put all of your strength into hitting this man. If he got a chance to recover then you would be screwed. You decided to tuck yourself into a corner of the basement that he would have to pass when he came down. He wouldn’t get more than a few steps before you hit him with everything you had. 

It seemed that your captor had an alarm for the time he was supposed to kill you. You heard it go off and you gripped the wood just a bit tighter. Your breath left you in shaky puffs as you waited for him to come down the stairs. Then you heard a crash from upstairs.

“Y/N!” Maze yelled and you could have passed out from relief. 

“Maze!” you yelled back as loud as you could because there was no point in concealing that you were ungagged now. Quick steps came towards the basement and now you had the misfortune of not knowing who was coming down to you. You weren’t sure when you started crying again, but you certainly were. You held your breath as the person came running down the stairs. The place where you’d been bound was visible from the stairs. Your captor cursed as he came down, seeing that you were gone. You weren’t entirely ready to strike but you did. The moment he was in your view you swung, hitting him in the side of the head. You made him stumble to the side and you used that opportunity to run up the stairs. The door to the basement was wide open. You couldn’t hear anything over the sound of your blood pumping in your ears and your own hysterical sobs as you scrambled up the steps. Maze ran to the basement door her eyes wild with rage, brandishing one of her knives from hell. Then your body weight pitched forward as Thomas grabbed your leg. You were just quick enough to shield your face from hitting the stairs, putting your hands down to catch yourself. He began dragging you down the stairs. The stairs were wooden and old, splinters dug into your palms as you scrambled to grab on to one of the stairs and save yourself. You managed to grab one of the stairs, fingers hooked behind the plank in the space between the stairs. That gave Maze time to catch up with the two of you. 

She planted a hard kick in Thomas’s face, unfortunately he didn’t let you go immediately, so the force and weight of his body pitching backwards sent you tumbling down the rest of the steps. The adrenaline coursing through your veins meant you didn’t even feel the impact. The only thing your mind could think of was escape. You pushed yourself away from Thomas while turning around to keep and eye on him. He lunged for you again but Maze kicked him in the stomach. When a new set of footsteps came slowly descending the stairs it drew your attention immediately. Your heart was in your throat and your brain was hitting every panic button at its disposal. 

Then Lucifer spoke, “Oh Tommy, you’ve made a horrible mistake.” His voice was deceptively calm. It raised the hairs on the back of your neck. His eyes were wide with fury, glaring down at Thomas where he laid at Maze’s feet. His unhurried pace somehow made him more frightening. He wasn’t worried about Thomas getting away. There was nowhere for him to go. There was no one to save him from the grim fate awaiting him. It was only when Lucifer made it to the bottom of the stairs that he could see you. 

You’d made yourself as small as possible, arms hugged around your knees. There was dried blood on your face and a shadow of a bruise on your cheek. Your palms were bleeding, lacerated with wood splinters and lifted nails from the stairs. It made the fury already burning hot in the core of Lucifer’s being burn hotter. 

“Maze, see to Y/N. I want to have a little chat with our friend Thomas,” Lucifer ordered. 

Maze cut a calculating glare at Lucifer, wondering if he really deserved to be the one who tortured this sorry son of a bitch, but she could see it in his eyes. Lucifer intended to get very creative. She moved out of his way, going over to you to assess the damage. Your eyes were wide and trained on Lucifer. He was approaching Thomas. Maze was in the way of your view just as the screaming started. She took your face in her hands and you winced at the pressure against your jaw. 

“Sorry,” she spoke, but you more or less read the apology on her lips. You couldn’t hear it from the sound of Thomas’s body crashing against the far wall. Maze turned your head gently trying to get a better look at your split lip. 

“LAPD! THOMAS RICHARDSON WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST!” Chloe yelled from upstairs, drawing Maze’s gaze away from you for a second. 

“Dammit,” she growled, “Always in the way.” 

Maze had moved just enough that you saw what Lucifer was doing. You saw that his devil face was out and that Thomas was screaming in true unadulterated horror. There was blood pouring from his nose, but you could only call it a nose because of the position it held on his face. The organ was unrecognizable. Blood also came from the gaping hole of his mouth, still screaming with mortal terror. 

“LUCIFER!” you heard your own voice screaming but you hadn’t made the conscious decision to speak. He was going to kill that man, and as scared as you were you knew this wasn’t a line he should cross. It was the kind of thing that would keep him up at night, maybe not tonight but some night. It was no small thing for an angel to take a human's life. That was more true than ever for Lucifer. He often thought it was giving into his true nature but in all honesty he was going against it. He wasn't a killer, and every time he did it he was a little less like himself.  


Lucifer’s foot was on Thomas’s chest, with just a little more pressure he could snap his ribs, make them stab into his lungs so that every breath was agony. You called his name before he could apply that pressure. He looked over his shoulder at you. 

“Don’t,” you shook your head.

“He did this to you!” Lucifer yelled at you. If you could think logically you would know that he wasn’t angry with you at all. It was just residual anger from the situation that was coming through his voice. You were not able to think logically, and the need to fight or flight had your nerves balancing on piano wires. You jumped at his tone. 

Watching you react in so much fear gave Lucifer pause. You knew who he was. You’d seen his face. You weren’t usually scared of him, but he supposed that anyone would be afraid of him after their relationship with him got them this. 

“Please,” you spoke to him, “Please don’t.” Sobs tore through your chest again, the stunned shock of the situation giving way to an ocean of fear and grief. You watched Lucifer’s face go back to normal as he looked at you sadly.

There was a brigade of footsteps coming down the stairs now. Chloe came down first, her weapon drawn and ready to fire. Her eyes scanned over the scene quickly before she was barking out orders. “We need medics down here!” she yelled, “Lucifer step away from Mr. Richardson.” 

Lucifer’s face hardened once more as he was reminded of the man still crying in anguish and fear. He could still apply that pressure. He could, with just a little more force than originally planned, crush this man’s heart. He could send him straight to hell where he would be dealt with for all of eternity. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled. 

You were very aware that Chloe was pointing her gun at Lucifer now and it filled you with more terror than the prospect of your death had. You pushed up to your feet. You were vaguely aware that Maze was moving with you, circling her arms around your waist as you began to move between Chloe and Lucifer. 

“Stop it,” she growled at you, trying to keep you out of the way without upsetting any of your injuries. 

“Lucifer please, let’s go home!” you yelled at him, “I want to go home!”

Lucifer took his foot off of Thomas and backed away from him slowly, letting the hatred in his gaze petrify the sniveling man for just a bit longer. Chloe moved in, pulling out cuffs for Thomas while Lucifer finally turned to look at you. When he was close enough you gripped the lapels of his jacket to pull him over to you and Maze. He let you do it, more curious at your purpose than anything else. You pulled them both into a hug, still a shaking crying mess. Maze returned the embrace first, trying to get you to stop crying. Lucifer took a moment, trying to understand how you could look so afraid of him before and then hold him like this. Nevertheless he pulled the both of you against him. 

Medics came and tried to take you away from them but you were not willing to move a single inch from the safety of their embrace. Your body was tired and too shaken by the events of the day to move away from the first feeling of safety it felt since last night.

“We will take her up,” Lucifer spoke when it became clear that you were not going to go with the EMTs willingly. Maze moved back a bit and before you could panic about it, Lucifer was picking you up, holding your bridal style as he followed one of the EMTs upstairs. Maze followed close behind, having long forgotten about Thomas, and much more concerned with you. 

She didn’t feel like she could really breathe until you were on the back of an ambulance, just sitting there while a medic looked over your wounds. You were still shaking, but you looked less scared. She and Lucifer stood beside one another watching as the EMT decided whether or not you needed the ambulance. 

“She seems to just have a few lacerations and some bruising. Be sure to keep the cuts on her hands disinfected. I think she’s good to go,” the medic spoke to them at length. Chloe came over then. You expected her to talk to Lucifer but instead she looked at you. 

“Are you alright?” she asked softly, you nodded. She pulled the little baggy with the SD card you gave her yesterday in it, “We got a confession from a guy in custody. I don’t need this.” She gave you a conspiratorial smile. 

The sheer unexpected nature of the situation before you provoked you to laugh. Chloe Decker was returning your sex tape to you after you spent a whole day being held captive. It was absurd. 

“Thanks, Detective,” you spoke when you finished.

“No problem,” she put a gentle hand on your shoulder to give you a reassuring pat. She looked up at Lucifer before saying, “Take a couple days off, okay?”

Lucifer didn’t respond but Chloe left anyway. You slid down from the back of the ambulance so that you stood before Maze and Lucifer. 

“Thanks… for saving me.”

“Don’t thank us. It’s his fault you were even in this mess.” Maze spit out, glaring daggers at Lucifer. 

“I don’t have the energy to do this right now, Maze. You know it’s not his fault,” you sighed. I just… Can we go to Lux? I can’t go back to my house. It just… It doesn’t feel safe. Please, Luc.”

“Of course,” Lucifer answered. 


	3. Gentleness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of smut in the last chapter. Just a taste.

Getting up to the penthouse was an ordeal. Maze and Lucifer bickered the whole time. You were far too tired and sore to try and break them up, but you wished Maze would let it go. She was arguing about Lucifer carrying you. It was unnecessary for him to carry you, but you allowed it because it obviously made him feel better to have you, a tangible weight, in his arms. Maze was less than thrilled. In her mind Lucifer barely deserved to breathe your air after the night that you had. You knew she was just angry because she’d been scared and that’s not the kind of emotion that Maze was used to feeling. 

“Be careful with her head!” Maze yelled at him as he carried you. 

“I’m not a newborn, I can support my own neck,” you grumbled sleepily. The adrenaline was completely out of your system and now your body was begging for rest. After spending almost 24hours on high alert you were spiralling towards shutting down. 

Maze scoffed, “I’m teaching you how to fight the moment you get better, since  _ someone  _ can’t be trusted to look after you.”

“Maze,” you reproached. You expected Lucifer to throw an insult at her in retribution but he was silent, which meant that he agreed with her. Which meant he was going to be spiraling into self-loathing all night. Maze and Lucifer were complicated beings… and yet still pretty predictable. It didn’t take long before you figured out how their brains worked, at least in the grand scheme of things. Maze used anger to hide true feelings of vulnerability. She wasn’t really angry at Lucifer, she was just scared that she’d almost lost you. It was less compromising to express rage than it was to express her fear over your mortality, something they would both have to come to terms with eventually. Lucifer used his charisma and humor to cover up the fact that he truly hated that he was known for being a harbinger of evil. You thought that on some level he worried that it was true, and this situation was not disproving that theory. All that aside, you were tired and you couldn’t facilitate their emotions at the moment. 

“Please not right now, Maze. I just wanna go to bed.” 

“You’re not getting in bed in your state.You need to get cleaned up”

You heard the elevator doors open and felt as Lucifer walked into the penthouse. It was too much work to open your eyes and observe any of this.

“I’ll take her.” 

“No you’re upset and you’ll be rough with her,” Lucifer argued. 

“I would never hurt her!”

Lucifer pulled in a deep breath. He was exhibiting any of his usual humor or arrogance. He just sounded tired. He seemed to be ignoring Maze as he continued through the penthouse. In the end they both wound up helping you get cleaned up. Maze supported you while Lucifer massaged nice smelling soap onto your skin. You wound up drifting off a little throughout the process. They were both uncharacteristically quiet allowing for your mind to wander. You were only fully aware again when Maze was massaging a sweet smelling body butter into your skin. 

“I can do this myself,” you mumbled, suddenly feeling bashful about being nothing more than a ragdoll. It’s not like this was the first time these two took care of you like this, but it was usually under much sexier circumstances. 

“Shut up. I’m nearly done,” she responded, but her tone was gentle, almost tender. The feeling over her gently massaging your body made you nod off again. You woke again to get under the covers and to wonder where Lucifer was.

“Where’s Luc?” you asked as Maze sat on the side of the bed, moisturizing now that you were taken care of. She’d left the lights off in the penthouse leaving only the city lights to illuminate the room. The darkness didn’t seem to bother her at all, and it made her hair seem jetblack and her tawny skin seem just a bit green with the bluish light from outside streaming in. It served to make her seem inhumanly pretty. You supposed she was inhuman. So maybe it was just a beautiful look on her. 

“He’s probably getting drunk enough to pass out on the sofa.” 

“I don’t want him on the sofa,” you pouted, “Lucifer!” you called. 

“He’s in one of his moods. You might as well let him stand on the balcony and brood.”

“I want to be held by you and Lucifer. I think I deserve whatever I want,” you insisted because if you didn’t let it be known before you went to sleep that you weren’t mad at him he’d do something dramatic like flee the country before you woke. Lucifer stood in the doorway, illuminated by the city lights that the glass walls let in. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed after the shower. It’s not like there was anyone in the penthouse who hadn’t already seen him naked. He had a glass of dark liquor in his hand as he leaned against the aged stone of the doorway. 

“You called?” he asked, his voice dragging. 

“Come to bed,” you did your best to sound imploring. There was a particularly sweet tone of voice you could pull with Lucifer that got you whatever you wanted. It seemed to work because he poured the rest of the drink into his mouth before coming over to get in bed as well. The moment he was in bed you felt all of your tension melt. His scent alone was enough to relax you. He smelled like the body butter you bought him on a whim because you thought his skin could be softer. You were right of course, and his skin was incredibly soft as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled your backside against him. It was your usual sleeping position. Maze took her usual place or at least an approximation of it. She wasn’t as close to you as usual. She was still angry. You couldn’t fix that. Sleep was claiming you but you felt her take your hand in hers and interlacing your fingers. It would be alright to leave until morning. 

Morning came and you woke up on top of Maze. You knew you were on her without even opening your eyes. You knew her by scent. It was a scent that you tried to keep in your nose at all times. She smelled like cocoa with a spiced undercurrent. It was one of your favorites, your other favorite being Lucifer’s scent of course. You turned kissed whatever skin was under your mouth and she sighed. It was a quiet sound but it let you know she was awake, so you kissed her again. 

“You could have died,” Maze reminded you. She was staring up at the mirror on the ceiling. It was a thing she usually did to observe your pleasure but now she was studying a few of the bruises on your back. They were probably sustained in the initial abduction. It was obvious from your bedroom alone that you put up a fight. 

“Trust me, I know,” you breathed. You pulled back to look at her, then kissed her once careful not to hurt your lip in the process. She returned the kiss then put her hand on the back of your head to tuck it back in the space between her neck and shoulder.

“Where’s Lucifer?” you asked because he obviously wasn’t in bed if Maze was monopolizing you at the moment.

“Downstairs. You know, if he wasn’t always trying to be something he’s not-”

“Maze, favors are what he does. He’s exactly who he is, and he can’t be everywhere at once. It’s not his fault that they chose to target me. They could have just as easily targeted you.”

“But they didn’t. This is dangerous for you.”

“Maze, I’ve always known it was risky business dealing with angels and demons. I love you both though. So it’s worth it.” You settled. 

“You’re too forgiving,” she grumbled, obviously upset that you weren’t going to join her in holding a grudge against Lucifer.

“He’s hard enough on himself. He can’t look at me without falling into a pit of self-hatred. If I was going to be upset about anything it would be that.” 

“I’ll tell him to keep that sorry look off his face when he comes back up.” Maze volunteered. 

“Stop,” you said firmly, “please don’t rub this in. He already feels horrible.”

Maze obviously wasn’t happy. “How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?”

“Nope. It’s not really that bad. The bruises only hurt to touch, and my palms looked way worse than they were,” you said. 

“Is there anyway I could make this up to you?” Maze purred moving in closer to press a kiss to your throat.

“We should wait for Lucifer,” you breathed, already becoming pliant. 

“Fuck, Lucifer.” 

“I would like to. That’s why I’m waiting.” . 

“He’s too mopey, he’s not gonna want to fuck.”

“Well whose fault is that?” 

“His own,” she mumbled as she pushed you on to your back. She was being gentler than normal, settling for simply kissing across your chest instead of biting the soft flesh to leave bruises she could enjoy later. You had enough bruises. She wanted to hear your breath catch in pleasure. 

"Maze," you moaned as she sucked your nipple, running the tip of her tongue over it while it was inside her mouth.

She let it go to talk, "We don't need to wait for him. If he wants to join, he will. Right now…" she looked at you now as she crawled over your body, "I need you."

You nodded, "Okay, come here then." It was sometimes easy to forget that Maze was just as fragile as Lucifer. She hid it better than him. She hid it under enough violence and vitriol that you could think she was too tough to be sad. Her temper was always a cover for genuine hurt. They both relied on you to be a soft place in their lives and they had almost lost you.

Maze kissed you, being so careful with you it made your heart ache. She kissed the bruised side of your face. They didn't hurt in the slightest. She kissed down to your neck before she began to shuffle backwards to be face level with your sex. You lifted your head to watch as she kissed the inside of your thighs. It was a favorite place to be. She took her time, kissing and sucking marks between your legs. When she finally put her mouth where you wanted it, shivers spilled down your spine. When you still entertained other women it usually took a while for getting eaten out to feel good. It was neutral stimulus for a couple minutes before you got into it. Maze was always electrifying from the first touch. Your head fell back against the pillows and you stared at the mirror on the ceiling to watch as Maze got to work between your legs. She held your legs open making it impossible for you to close them and shy away from the pleasure. She sucked your clit pulling a loud moan out of you. You put a hand on her head, fingers carding into her hair. She slipped two fingers inside of you sending another torrent of pleasure spilling through your veins. 

She moaned feeling the way you were clenching around her fingers. She liked feeling your hand turn to a fist in her hair and hold her down between your legs. It felt like proof that you were alright, that you were still hers. You had a close call but that didn't scare you away from her. You were still open for her, still wet when she did the things only she could do to you. Her fingers found that spot inside of you that made you moan even louder every time she stroked it. Her fingers were firm and insistent suddenly. 

"Fuck, Maze the sheets. We're gonna-" your sentence cut off with a wanton moan. She smiled internally watching as your cares melted away. Lucifer would be slightly annoyed that she hadn't put a towel down but it's not like she cared what annoyed Lucifer.

The pleasure was building and hitting a dam. The mixture of Maze sucking on your clit and stroking you G-spot with firm thrusts of her fingers. It was all building, slowly rising to overtake you. 

"Maze," you moaned as it all started to overtake you. The wetness that gushed out of you matched with the pleasure from your clit made your legs shake and eyes roll back as she kept licking and fucking her fingers into you. 

Lucifer came to the bedroom and let out a little sigh. Usually he’d be far more put out that the two of you started without him but he was content enough with the knowledge that you were obviously in the throes of pleasure. Maze's face between your legs and your moans filled the room. He'd never tire of the way you looked when you came. You moaned out Maze's name with increasing urgency as she kept fucking you after your orgasm. She didn't stop until you were coming again. Your moans were higher in pitch and sounded like they were being pulled out of you. 

When Maze lifted her head away from your sex you were boneless, lying there panting and shaking with the after shocks of your orgasm. Maze kissed up your stomach leaving ample amounts of your wetness on you on the way up. She decided to settle at your side, lying so that her cheek pressed against your breast. 

"You can't leave me," Maze mumbled. 

"I'm not going anywhere." You vowed, still trying to catch your breath. 

"What a show," Lucifer remarked pushing away from the door frame he was leaning against. 

"Like what you see?" You giggled too spent to even lift your head. 

"You've made quite a mess of my sheets, love. I just change them."

"Wanna make a bigger mess?" You grinned. 

"You're tired. You should be resting so that you can heal. I expected Mazikeen to know better than to indulge with you right now."

You felt Maze stiffen at your side. She'd probably tear into him if you gave her the chance. 

"She's just giving me what I want. And now I want you. Come here, please." 

He obliged coming over to his usual side of the bed. He'd be lying if he said there wasn't a part of him that wanted to devour you whole. You were naked and still breathing heavily from your orgasm. Your sex was glistening in the light, a mixture of your cum and Maze's saliva. 

More of him, however, was preoccupied with the angry looking bruise on your face and a few others you sustained throughout the process of your abduction. He'd let this happen to you. You couldn't even feel safe in your own home now. 

"You know the world doesn't revolve around you," you teased as he laid down at your side, "assuming responsibility for things outside of your control is just another form of ego. Sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you could have done about it because you didn't know and it was out of your hands. But you know what is in your hands… or would very much like to be? Me, right now."

“As much as I would love to agree with you-”

“So you’re going to just decide that you’re to blame for every bad thing that happens?”

“I’m to blame for the bad thing that happened to you.”

“So you had that man kidnap me?” you challenged.

He sighed, “No.” 

“Okay, so you told that other guy that he should have someone abduct me?”

“No, but he only wanted revenge because I did his wife a favor.”

“So you knew that by doing that favor, would ultimately lead to me being kidnapped.” 

“No.” 

“It’s looking to me like it’s not your fault. Culpability is kinda intention and/or action. You had no intentions and had no part in the action. I don’t think you can take credit for this bad thing. I know it’s crazy ; you’re the devil and you weren’t in charge of a bad thing that happened to someone,” you mused sarcastically.

He frowned at that, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You always rant about humanity thinking you’re behind all of our evil little deeds, but right now you’re acting like you are. You’re acting like your presence alone means evil things happen and I don’t believe that… and I hope you don’t. You and Maze are the best thing that ever happened to me. This?” you gestured to your face, “Is just a byproduct of living in a society with people who do bad things. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

He didn’t look particularly happy with your words, but he relaxed at your side nonetheless. 

"Maze… you should apologize to Lucifer. "

"What?!" She shrieked sitting up.

"You were mean and it's not his fault I got snatched. "

" _ You  _ might think that but I hold him responsible for all of this."

"I think it's unreasonable for you to expect Lucifer to be omniscient. He can't watch my every move. I wouldn't want him to and he wouldn't enjoy it. I think it just scared you and that's alright. You're still the scariest person I know. It doesn't make you less of a bad bitch to have something like this scare you."

"You're not going anywhere without protection ever again." She vowed,"And he's lucky I even let him touch you."

"I have a say in this too, you know? I love you both and I know deep down… you care about Lucifer and I know he cares about you."

Maze was glaring at you. She was angry but harmlessly so. You kissed her forehead.

"Come on, you guys have to cooperate."

"Mazikeen," Lucifer called, "I am truly sorry that any harm came to Y/N. You asked me for one thing and I did not deliver. I'm sorry."

"Make it up to her. She's the one who got hurt," Maze grumbled. You knew she'd get over this eventually but Lucifer could silently stew in self-hatred indefinitely. He'd shroud it under a thick curtain of charm and eccentricity. That was something you wanted to avoid. 

"Kisses would make this up to me," you murmured, turning to look at Lucifer.

He smiled in spite of himself, "Is that all it takes?" He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, obviously afraid of hurting you. He also kissed your cheek, and neck. They were chaste kisses, little pecks that made you smile even though smiling hurt. 

“You baby him,” Maze complained. 

“Is there a way he can make it up to you, because I’m very happy with these kisses.”

“I can think of a few ways he could make it up to me,” she grinned. It was the smile that usually excited and scared you. It was the preamble of many long nights. Considering that you were still recovering you were grateful that the look wasn’t being given to you. Lucifer raised a quizzical brow at her expression. From what you know the only person who could outdo Maze for sexual stamina was Lucifer himself. They could go all day and into the night. 

“Should I go?” you joked, knowing full well Maze wasn’t going to put you out.

“I’m not nearly done making you feel good. Don’t worry, princess. I can multitask.” She was already crawling over your body to get to Lucifer. It was going to be quite an eventful day. 


End file.
